This invention relates to grinding apparatus, and more particularly to grinding apparatus wherein an edge of a grinding wheel in the apparatus is used to produce two different types of grinds in an article.
Exemplary of the above is a grinding machine constructed to permit the grinding of left and right hand cutter links in a saw chain. Describing a typical saw chain, a so-called chisel saw chain includes cutter links with links of one hand distributed along the length of the chain and interspersed with links of the opposite hand. The side and top plate portions of, for example, a left hand cutter link, may be accurately sharpened with a "bevel file" by advancing a properly dressed grinding wheel into the gullet of the link and against the side and top plate portions in the link. Any setting of the means which mounts the saw chain cutter link, while proper for cutter links of one hand, is improper for the sharpening of links of the opposite hand.
This invention contemplates a grinding machine for the grinding of articles such as the saw chain described, which features a releasable clamp for holding the saw chain, and a mounting for the clamp which enables it to be swung in orbitable fashion about what is referred to herein as a clamp orientation axis, between a pair of substantially oppositely disposed positions. In one position the clamp is properly positioned for holding saw chain while cutters of one hand are being sharpened, and in the other position the clamp is properly positioned for holding saw chain while cutters of the opposite hand are being sharpened.
A further feature of the grinding machine of the invention is the provision of a novel construction whereby, with the clamp in either of its two adjusted positions, a limited amount of play is afforded the clamp, facilitating movement of a cutter link clamped by the clamp against the grinding wheel to produce the desired sharpening.
Another feature of the grinding machine contemplated is a novel indexing means associated with the clamp described, used to index or position successive cutter links to prepare the link for the grinding operation. The indexing means has one adjusted position used when sharpening right hand cutter links, and another adjusted position used when sharpening left hand cutter links.
A general object of the invention therefore, is to provide a novel grinding machine which includes a clamp for holding the article to be ground which has one orientation when holding an article during the performance of one type of grind, and which is reorientable to assume another orientation when holding the article during the performance of a different type of grind.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide such a grinding machine where the clamp is swung in orbitable fashion about a clamp orientation axis, to place it in different positions for the holding of an article subjected to grinding.
Yet a further object is to provide, in such a grinding machine, novel means for defining different adjusted positions for the clamp.
Another object is to provide novel indexing means for positioning an article in the clamp prior to its being ground, usable with the clamp occupying either of two orientation it has with respect to a grinding wheel.